Who says I can not reach the love?
by SkyHikary-Lyon
Summary: Después de una misión TODO cambia. El, una persona fría y seria, ella, una persona cálida y tierna. ¿Cómo acabará esto? ¡Descúbranlo! Hitsuhina, una historia de amor con su toque al gusto de humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwaaa!**

**Bueno, aquí mi primer fic sobre mi pareja favorita golden de todos los tiempos, Hitsuhina, espero que se diviertan tanto como yo me divertí haciendo este fic y por favor déjenme reviews de cualquier tipo, tanto ideas, agradecimientos, criticas o lo que sea serán bien aceptados ^^**

_**Disclaimer**__**: Bleach no es mío, (como todos lo saben ¬¬) es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama, si fuera mío (cosa que nunca pasaría T-T) no habrían TANTO rellenos y mataría al bastardo de Aizen! XD **_

**Sin más que decir ^^ mi fic…**

**PS: Ah sí!, muchas veces los pensamientos van en cursiva :P  
>Y si tienen dudas pueden escribirme y yo se los responderé mediante el fic :D<strong>

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Cap. 1**

**The Adventure Start**

Habían pasado más de 7 meses desde que la batalla de invierno de Karakura tomó lugar. Si bien muchos salieron heridos, también se recuperaron algunos perdidos tal como el caso de Gin Ichimaru (N/A:XD Si en mi fic el no muere ya que ha vista de todos y mía, él es un personaje querido y muy especial para Rangiku y sin más que distraer de vuelta al fic) el cuál todo ese tiempo junto a Aizen (el maldito bastardo) en el cuál él quería su venganza y estar al borde de la muerte, gracias a la ayuda de Inoue Orihime, Unohana y varios miembros del 4 escuadrón se pudo salvar y continuar con sus respectivas funciones como capitán del 3 Escuadrón. Después de vencer a Aizen, sellar sus poderes para siempre y haberle dado el peor castigo que existiese en el Seireitei, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, ya saben, las típicas tareas del Gotei 13, las misiones y papeleos que debían hacer los capitanes y tenientes de las 13 Divisiones de Protección y como todos saben el famoso grito matutino del Capitán de la 10° División, Hitsugaya Toshiro, al encontrarse a su teniente tomando o teniendo algunas de sus "fiestecitas" como ella misma lo describía.

He ahí cuando sucedió todo… (Hace 2 semanas…)

-¡MATSUMOTOOOOOOOO!- gritó enfurecido _nuestro_ querido capitán (N/A: Huy Gomen Hina-chan! Quise decir _tu_), bien el capitán del 10 escuadrón.

-¿Ahh? ¿Qué sucede Taicho?- respondió somnolienta _nuestra_ rubia favorita (bien Gin, _tu_ Rangiku) despertando del sofá.

-Matsumoto, ¡¿Podrías explicarme qué es lo que hacen, Abarai, Kira e Hisagi tendidos en el piso de **mi** oficina, y por qué hay ese horrendo olor a sake en **mi **oficina?- preguntó Toshiro tratando de parecer tranquilo, lo cual no funcionó, ya que cuando terminó de "preguntar" a su teniente eso, la temperatura de su oficina bajó a -10°, dejando a los 3 tenientes casi congelados.

-¡Ay Taicho!, pero si el olor a sake no es horrendo, además no hablaría de esa forma si es que lo probara-dijo Rangiku sacando una botella de sake de la nada.

-¡MATSUMOTO! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas _tus _fiestecitas en mi oficina?

-¡Pero Taicho! Esto no era una fiestecita, era una "reunioncita", para que sea una fiestecita, necesitábamos más gente y Kyoraku-sensei y el atorrante de Gin (N/A: eso lo dijo Matsumoto, no yo :P) no quisieron asistir, así que me tuve que contentar con esos 3 vagos que ve ahí :3- terminó de explicar Rangiku con un puchero y señalando a los 3 vagos según ella.

-Supongo que no tienes cura…- dijo Hitsugaya suspirando.

-_Bien, parece que hoy me escape de una =D…_-Pensaba Rangiku cuando fue interrumpida por su Taicho!

-… ¡así que tendré que encargarme yo mismo de esto!-dijo Toshiro rápidamente sacando su espada.

-Ahhhhhhh Taicho está bien, usted gana, no haré más fiestecitas durante el próximo mes pero por favor, no me mateeeee!- gritó Rangiku en tono suplicante mientras salía corriendo de la oficina de Toshiro como alma que lleva el diablo (creo que así se dice XD) llevándose a Hisagi, Kira y Abarai fuera del cuartel con la ayuda de Haineko (quien por cierto, estaba en modo shikai).

-Bien, parece que durante el próximo mes (mejor dicho semana, ya que dudo que esa mujer no tome durante TODO UN MES) podre respirar tranquilo sin tener que oler ese HORRIBLE olor a sake en mi oficina-dijo guardando su espada, regulando la temperatura de nuevo y sentándose en su escritorio a hacer el típico papeleo que su supuesta "responsable" (obvio que no lo es XD) teniente debería hacer.

-¡Ahh Taicho lo olvidaba!-dijo apareciéndose de la nada Matsumoto- vino un mensajero shinigami, y etto…, no recuerdo que quería XD pero dejó una carta sobre el escritorio.

-MATSUMOTOOOOO

-Bye-Bye Taicho!-fue lo último que se le escucho decir a Matsumoto esa mañana antes de desaparecer, quien sabe dónde.

-*suspiro* Hay vaya trabajo que poseo-pensaba el niño prodigio- veamos la dichosa carta; Sonna (no puede ser en japonés :3), ¡tengo que encontrarla YA!-dijo Toshiro antes de salir corriendo como loco buscando a su teniente.

(Después de 3 horas en el cuartel de la 5 División)

-Yum! Wow este pastel sí que te quedo delicioso Hina-chan :3-dijo Matsumoto Rangiku mientras se metía un pedazo de delicioso pastel a la boca.

-Me alegro que te guste Rangiku-san- respondía tímidamente la teniente de la 5 División.

-Eres muy afortunada de tener a Renji como capitán, el si te deja hacer lo que quieres o te da días libres, en cambio mi taicho solo se queja o grita cada vez que hago una reunioncita o encuentra mi amado sake en su oficina, que por cierto me lo trae mi hada madrina del sake :3(ok, es más que obvio que eso lo inventé para ponerle inocencia a Matsumoto XD) y lo único que le interesa es el trabajo aquello, trabajo y TRABAJO!- dijo suspirando Rangiku, un poco "exaltada" (ok, sé que no es el término adecuado pero no sé que poner) y furiosa por tener que trabajar.

-Rangiku-san, Shiro-chan sólo hace su trabajo como capitán ya que es mucha responsabilidad y…

- ¡¿QUEEEE? ¡¿Acaso esto es un complot contra mí TT-TT? ¡¿POR QUÉ TODO EL MUNDO QUIERE QUE TRABAJE? La vida es tan injusta T-T- se lamentaba de su suerte como teniente.

-Pero Rangiku-san si es nuestro deber como tenientes proteger y hacer respetar…-no pudo terminar de hablar Momo porque fue interrumpida por…

-MATSUMOTOOOOOO-gritó entrando a la habitación el capitán de la 10 División

-¡Ta-Taicho!-algo sorprendida-Hablando del rey de Roma XD-le susurró a Hinamori- oh Taicho, ¿por qué no prueba el pastel de Hinamori? :3-le dijo a Toshiro acercándole un poco de pastel.

-Matsumoto, ¡¿Dónde has estado metida durante las 3 horas que pasaron?-preguntó Toshiro tratando de no colapsar ante el cansancio que llevaba y por no "asustar" a Hinamori quién se encontraba atrás.

-*suspiro* pues, como me ve, he estado aquí con Hinamori las 3 horas =D- dijo con una sonrisita de inocente Rangiku.

-Matsumotoo, te busque por todos lados, por el bar donde unos borrachos me atacaron (Hisagi y Kira XD), por la Asociación Femenina de Shinigamis (una terrible pesadilla para Shiro-chan) que si no fuese por la Asociación Masculina de Shinigamis no estaría acá, y por todos los lugares que frecuentas hasta que decidí ir a preguntarle a Abarai (ahora el capitán de la 5 División), sin embargo no lo encontré y acabé aquí-finalizó de hablar Hitsugaya un poco exaltado.

-Pero Taicho, ¿cuál es el problema?- con un puchero respondió Rangiku.

-¡¿CUÁL ES EL PROBLEMA? ¡El problema es que mi supuesta "responsable" teniente debería hacer su trabajo, y entre ello hacerse cargo de las misiones nuevas que llegan al cuartel donde ella se encuentra **ejerciendo sus deberes** de teniente y no pasándose de alcohólica o divirtiéndose porque así cuando tiene trabajo que hacer!- terminó de hablar _alterado_ Toshiro.

-Taicho, por favor en español :)

-*suspiro* Quiero decir que… ¡DEJES DE JUGAR Y EMPIECES A HACER TU TRABAJO YA!- gritó Toshiro con la venita en la cabeza ya notándose.

-Está bien Taicho, pero no se enoje -. –respondió (como siempre) con un puchero la teniente de la 10 División- En fin, ¿qué era lo **tan** importante como para buscarme desesperado? .-.

-Pues, gracias a que te olvidaste de esa carta y **no la leíste**, tenemos que apresurarnos ya que tenemos una misión y si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde

-Bien, y se puede saber donde es? (por favor que sea en el mundo humano, necesito ropa nueva :3)-suplicaba entre sus adentros Rangiku.

-Es en las afueras del Distrito Rukón-le dijo a Rangiku- La carta decía que tenían que ir 2 capitanes y un teniente o 2 tenientes y un capitán, y cómo la misión se nos asignó a nosotros es obvio que tú vienes, por eso vine hasta acá a ver si Abarai se nos unía- explicó el joven capitán- Por cierto Momo, ¿dónde está Abarai?- preguntó señalando a Hinamori.

-Abarai Taicho está en el mundo humano realizando una misión- respondió dulcemente la teniente Hinamori que por primera vez hablaba desde que llegó Shiro-chan.

-Ya veo, en ese caso, **¿Hinamori te importaría unirte a la misión?**- preguntó con su típico tono de seriedad Toshiro, pregunta que dejó a más de uno, por decirlo desconcertado.

-¡¿_E-Ehhhhhh? ¡¿El último miembro será Hinamori?_ – pensaba Rangiku –Mmmmmm ¡Aquí hay gato encerrado y yo lo descubriré! ;3

-_¡¿QUEEEEE? ¡¿Y-YO?B-Bueno, si Shiro-chan lo dice, … ¡¿C-COMOO QUE SI LO DICE? Bueno es mi superior y por lo tanto ¡TOMARE ESTO COMO UNA MISION!_ – sin duda lo pensaba nuestra teniente durazno

-_*suspiro* Sólo a mí se me ocurre hacer semejante pregunta. Estúpida carta con limitaciones -.-_ - Y esto es lo que pensaba _nuestro_ querido Shiro-chan (¡¿_Cómo que soy suyo?- Hay por favor Taicho, ellos también aman el anime, por algo nos están leyendo además sólo lo quieren :)- Sh-Shiro-chan, Rangiku-san, por favor, dejen que continúe la historia ^^_-Gracias Hinamori-san :D)

-Entonces Hinamori, ¿vienes?- volvió a preguntar de nuevo, con serenidad y desviando la mirada hacia Momo, el joven capitán.

-¡C-Claro!- fue la respuesta de la joven teniente durazno.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos en una hora en la puerta de salida del Seireitei, el tiempo de estadía va a variar, así que por lo menos nos quedaremos unas 2 semanas o quizás algunos días más dependiendo de la situación, así que alisten sus maletas, llevando las cosas que les parezcan suficientes- explicó el niño prodigio -¿Alguna duda?

Para cuando terminó de hablar Hitsugaya, había un brazo levantado (contando las sílabas de _su apellido_ son 4) y de la persona que estamos hablando es… ¡BINGO!, nuestra querida Matsumoto Rangiku, lo cual, si se puede llamar de esta manera, su pregunta fue respondida rápidamente por Toshiro-

-Y no, Matsumoto, ni se te ocurra llevar sake contigo -.-

-Taichoooo, que malo TT-TT- respondió con un puchero la rubia teniente.

-Bien si eso es todo, nos vemos en 1 hora, traten de ser puntuales, en especial tú Matsumoto¬¬- habló desviando su mirada hacia su teniente.

Una vez que salieron de la 5 División, a Rangiku se le ocurrió un plan para poder descifrar "el gato escondido" que se traía su capitán, aunque no resultaría tan fácil como ella creía -

-Nee Taicho, ¿Por qué escogió a Hinamori? :3- pregunto Rangiku con su cara y tono más inocente que podía poner.

-E-Eso fu-fue porque- el joven capitán estaba algo sonrojado y un poco nervioso, así que desviaba su mirada por todos lados

-Porqueee…

-¡Porque la carta decía que sólo se podía reclutar al 3 miembro del 5 escuadrón!-término casi gritando Toshiro a Rangiku.

-¿Y podría prestarme la carta? ^^

-Está bien

-*lee* lee* lee* lee* lee* _Simplemente no lo puedo creer, tenía razón _*suspiro*_ Supongo que tendré que idear otro plan_-

Y esto era lo que la carta decía…

_Estimado Hitsugaya-Taicho  
>Lamentamos informarle tan de repente que se le<br>ha sido asignado una nueva misión en las afueras del Distrito Rukón,  
>la misión en sí es para 3 miembros, tanto de clase capitán o teniente,<br>ya que la misión va dirigida hacia usted en primer lugar, es obvio asumir que  
>usted va a estar al mando de esta misión, por ende, posee la libertad<br>de escoger al 3 miembro, teniendo en cuenta que debe ser del __**5  
>Escuadrón de Protección<strong>__, se le irá a comunicar  
>con más detalles a las 5 pm.<em>

_Atte. Equipo técnico de misiones del Gotei 13._

-Bien, ¡Arigato Taicho!^^- dijo Rangiku entregándole la carta a Toshiro- Bueno Taicho, ya nos vemos =D- dijo la teniente con una sonrisa enorme, desapareciendo rápidamente con un shumpo

-¡E-Espera Matsumotooo!, *tsk* más le vale ser puntual ¬¬

Después de decir esto, Hitsugaya se dirigió a su escuadrón a alistar su "maleta" para su misión, para luego llegar media hora antes de lo acordado. Por otro lado, en el 5 escuadrón, se podía observar a una alocada Hinamori corriendo de un lugar a otro, agarrando cosas y poniéndolas en su mochila, sin duda se veía como una mochila normal, con herramientas de supervivencia, como linterna, brújula, comida en lata, ¿lupa?, ¿semillas?, ¿una olla?; Ok, esta chica es muy inexperta para misiones de estadía a más de una semana, bueno, para ser sinceros, es su primera misión de este tipo y no se puede ocultar que en el fondo se siente muy nerviosa, aparte, por los otros miembros de la misión. Bien, ¿qué dicen? ¿Qué quieren saber qué es lo que hace Rangiku? Bueno en ese caso… tendrán que esperar porque se los explicaré l-u-e-g-o :P Mientras tanto, en el punto de encuentro…

-Bueno, parece que llegué primero, de todos modos, no había nada interesante que hacer en la División, conociendo a Matsumoto llegara tarde que remedio -.-

-Holaaaa Shiro-chan =)- respondió el 3 miembro de esa misión agitando su mano mientras se dirigía en dirección donde se encontraba el joven capitán.

-¡¿Hinamori?*_sabía que era puntual pero no tanto_* ¿Ya terminaste de arreglar todas tus cosas?

-Si :)- dijo mostrándole su maleta- Ehh, Shiro-chan, y ¿dónde está tu maleta?- dijo abriendo más sus ojos como tratando de buscar algo.

-¿Maleta? Nah, sólo llevare esto-respondió mostrándole una pequeña mochila de color turquesa que llevaba en la espalda (original ¿no? XD)

-Ohhh, nee Shiro-chan, ¿y Rangiku-san?

-Seguro que llega tarde como siempre … ¡Ey! Espera, ¡¿cómo que Shiro-chan? ¡Que es Hitsugaya Taicho! ¬¬u

-Oh mira Shiro-chan allí está Rangiku-san

-Oye, ¡lo estás haciendo a propósito! -.-u

-Holaaa Rangiku-san =)

-Hola Hinamori :) y …¡Taicho! *_Me pregunto que habrán estado haciendo estos dos :`3, bueno, sea lo que estaban haciendo estos dos ya me lo averiguaré ;D*_

-Ohh O_O Rangiku-san, ¿sólo vas a llevar ese bolso?- dijo la joven teniente señalando un bolso que Rangiku traía colgando del brazo, era un bolso de color celeste claro, con unas flores hawaianas naranjas pintadas en el bolso, sin duda alguna, un hermoso bolso.

-_Si Matsumoto decide llevar __**sólo**__ eso, es obvio que el fin del mundo se acerca-_ pensó Toshiro preocupado, poniendo esa cara cuando piensa "comer" la comida de Inoue.

-¿Ahh? ¿Esto?, esto sólo es mi equipaje de mano, mi otro equipaje viene por ahí- dijo señalando lo que se podía deducir a distancia dos bultos sobrehumanos acercándose.

-_¡¿Hollows?_- pensaron sorprendentemente Hinamori y Hitsugaya al mismo tiempo, desempuñando sus espadas, en posición para atacar.

-¡Rangiku-san! Tras de ti…

-¿Ah? Ahhh, chicos tranquilos, ellos sólo son Hisagi y Kira cargando mi equipaje ;D

-¡¿QUEEEE?- dijeron al unísono Momo y Toshiro, deteniéndose prácticamente en el aire para no asesinar a los "hollows" Hisagi y Kira, quienes se encontraban con una cara de TT-TT y con las brazos arriba, tipo cuando la policía te va a arrestar.

-Hisagi, Kira, ¿qué es lo que creen que hacen?- preguntó Toshiro con un tono de seriedad muy típico en él y con los brazos cruzados

-¿Qué no es obvio? Ellos se encargan de traer mi equipaje Taicho -.-

-_¡Equipo de mudanza ¿Eh?_ – pensaron Hisagi y Kira al mismo tiempo

-Bueno Hitsugaya Taicho, lo que Rangiku se refería era que le estábamos ayudando a cargar sus maletas ya que nosotros somos dos hombres atentos y servidores … - Kira empezó a alardear pero fue interrumpido por Matsumoto

-¡¿Ehhhh? Pero si tú fuiste el que menos ayudó Kira, Shuuhei fue el que tuvo que hacer todo el trabajo ya que tú no ayudabas mucho a cargar; además Shuuhei es el único hombre en toda la Sociedad de Almas que siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a damas como yo cuando necesitan ayuda, no Shuuhei?- terminó de hablar Matsumoto en tono como "seduciendo" a Hisagi y acercándose, poniendo cara de inocente y haciendo que le salga chorros de sangre a Hisagi por su nariz.

-¡Matsumoto, basta!- dijo el joven capitán

-Rangiku-san, ¡¿por qué te gusta atormentar a Hisagi de esta forma? T-T- dijo en tono suplicante Kira y cargando a su amigo ya desmayado en la espalda.

-Matsumotoooo

-Bien bien, chau chicos ^^

-Adiós Rangiku-san y suerte en su misión Hinamori y Hitsugaya- dijeron Kira y Hisagi, bueno, Hisagi lo dijo más que nada como agonizando (ya había recobrado la conciencia después del desmayo que tuvo), lo cual su amigo se apuró a llevarlo a la 4 División.

-Bueno si ya estamos todos hay que irnos ya, no quiero llegar tarde- dijo Matsumoto dirigiéndose a la puerta

-_Mira quién fue la que llegó tarde ¬¬_- pensaron Hinamori y Toshiro al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, entonces vamos- dijo Toshiro

-Sí :)- dijo la teniente durazno

-¡¿Eh? ¡Chotto matte! No me dejen al último T-T

Pero justo cuando iban a salir del Seireitei algo sucedió, algo que nadie se lo esperaba, algo que abriría las puertas a un nuevo plan de Rangiku Matsumoto…

-¡E-Espere por favor, H-Hitsugaya Taicho!

-¿E-Eres tú?...-cara de asombrado de Toshiro

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**Vaya vaya, parece que al fin termine el 1 Capítulo de mi fic WHO SAYS I CAN NOT REACH THE LOVE? sin duda alguna habrán más sorpresas en el prox. Capítulo… a ver, como las verdaderas intenciones de Matsumoto y su plan, el personaje cuya identidad no se conoce por el momento (sí lo sé soy mala XD), y muchas sorpresas más :D que se vienen para el Hitsuhina, pobre pobre Toshiro…**

**T: Oye , ¡¿por qué me estás diciendo pobre?**

**Yo: Por lo que se viene pues ¬¬**

**T: ¡¿Cómo que por lo que se viene?*nervioso***

**Yo: Ya lo verás :P**

**T:*leyendo las ideas para el prox. Cap.* ¡Hey! ¡Ni se te ocurra que "eso" va a pasar! -.-**

**Yo: Oh sí que lo harás *cara de perversa* Muajajajajajaja**

**T: Pues tendrás que obligarme -.-*de brazos cruzados***

**Yo: Eso es fácil, ya que Tite Kubo-sama no está aquí y no te podrá salvar de mis terribles ideas para ti (PS: no es que sean malas mis ideas, son geniales :D, pero él no lo quiere admitir) Muajajajajaja**

**T:¡QUE, NO DETENTEEEE POR FAVOR!**

**Yo: Basta ya, o si no publicaré TODO lo que dice tu diario (claro lo tendrás :P)**

**T: Wakata tú ganas esta vez… pero TODO MENOS MI DIARIO T-T**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo "**_**FASE 1- EL PLAN DE RANGIKU"**_

**Los quiere**

**Sky-chan :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Hi!**

**Bien, aquí está el 2 capítulo de WHO SAYS I CAN NOT REACH THE LOVE? y sinceramente creo que me salió más largo que el anterior y más divertido, por decirlo ya que habrá más sorpresas y me gustarían que me sigan dejando reviews ya que eso, aparte que me hace feliz :), me inspira a seguir escribiendo :D**

_**Disclaimer:**__** Bleach no me pertenece, como todos saben le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama, si fuese mío :) (Cosa que si sucede sería el fin del mundo- o sea nunca- TT-TT) haría que Toshiro se armará de valor y le confesara a Momo lo que siente por ella o viceversa ;D**_

**Antes de que empiece el fic, me gustaría agradecer a la primera persona que me dejó un review, ****gracias por tus palabras y sí, a mí también me gusta la parejita de Gin y Ran; también a Any-chan15 quien ya se enterará a continuación la identidad del personaje misterioso :D Ahora sin más, ¡ES HORA DEL FIC! ;D**

_**Otra cosa del Disclaimer: **_**Canción? ****Eh… veamos, qué tal **_**This light I see**_**? ****Yo lo haría si fuera ustedes :P ya que me inspiré mucho con esa canción.**

**Cap. 2**

**Fase 1- El plan de Rangiku**

_Heridas del corazón:__  
>No puedes pedir al tiempo que te las borre;<br>Pero sí a que te enseñe a vivir con ellas.  
>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<em>

****_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_-Bien, entonces vamos- dijo Toshiro_

_-Sí :)- dijo la teniente durazno_

_-¡¿Eh? ¡__Chotto matte! No me dejen al último T-T_

_Pero justo cuando iban a salir del Seireitei algo sucedió, algo que nadie se lo esperaba, algo que abriría las puertas a un nuevo plan de Rangiku Matsumoto…_

_-¡E-Espere por favor, H-Hitsugaya Taicho!_

_-E-Eres t-tú...-cara de asombrado de Toshiro __  
><em>_-  
><em>Una voz se oyó y de lejos se podía divisar un bulto de mediana estatura corriendo en dirección donde se encontraban Momo, Toshiro y Rangiku. Mientras más se acercaba ese bulto se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba…

-… Séptimo oficial del cuarto escuadrón, Yamada Hanataro. ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?

- Hitsugaya Taicho, e-etto, ¡por favor déjeme sumarme a la misión, onegai!- dijo Hanataro haciendo una reverencia ante Toshiro

-¡¿P-Pero qué dices?

- Hitsugaya Taicho por favor, permítame sumarme a la misión, Unohana Taicho dijo que debería ir con ustedes por si necesitaban ayuda médica así que permítame ir con ustedes onegai, _claro, no puedo regresar y decirle a la Capitana que no pude ir en esa misión_- dijo desesperado Hanataro

-_¡¿Unohana Taicho? Ya veo porque este chico está tan decidido en ir_- pensó Toshiro con cara de preocupación y mirando al joven que recién había llegado- B-Bueno, supongo que no hay ningún inconveniente con que él se una, ¿cierto?- dijo Toshiro mirando a Rangiku y a Momo

-H-Hitsugaya Taicho *con lágrimas en los ojos* ARIGATOOOO- dijo Hanataro con una cara de felicidad extrema y abalanzándose a Toshiro, que si no fuera que éste lo esquivo, hubiesen quedado en una posición muy rara XD

-Bueno, bienvenido al grupo Yamada- dijo Rangiku

-Sí me alegra que te nos hayas unido Hanataro-kun

-Sí a mí también me alegra Momo-san, Matsumoto-san :)

-Bien vámonos ya o llegaremos tarde por culpa de Matsumoto

-¡¿Ehhhhh? ¡¿Por qué mi culpa Taicho?

-Porque siempre es tu culpa Matsumoto

-Qué injusto Taicho -.-

-Mira quién habla de injusticias ¬¬ _Siendo yo que siempre tengo que hacer TODO el trabajo_

Y así fue como empezó esta misión, ya no 3 miembros, sino 4 ahora, aunque ese problema lo discutiría luego Toshiro con los Shinigamis que le darían más información cuando llegasen al campamento. Mientras salían del Seireitei rumbo al Distrito Rukón empezaron a tener algunos problemas tipo que los que tienen Yachiru y Kenpachi pero en menor nivel, esta vez en la cabeza iba Toshiro, con un mapa que se le había sido entregado junto con la carta y sorprendentemente a su costado iba la teniente durazno (casualidad-no, destino-sí :D), atrás de ellos respectivamente, iban Rangiku y Hanataro.

-Ehhh Taicho, ¿cuánto falta?

-Rangiku-san, apenas han transcurrido 15 minutos

-Pero ya deberíamos haber llegado *puchero* Espero que no nos hayamos perdido.

Esta última frase hizo como que le cayera una roca encima a Toshiro-ese estilo anime para indicar el nivel de "fastidio" del personaje.

-Rangiku-san, estoy segura que Shiro-chan hace lo posible en entender el mapa, aunque también espero no habernos perdidos.

Otro peso más para Shiro-chan :D _T: ¿Hinamori, tú también?_

-Momo-san, Rangiku-san no piensen en eso, seguro Hitsugaya Taicho tiene todo bajo control

_Pensamientos de Rangiku, Momo y Hanataro:__ NOS PERDIMOS_

_T: ¡Bien eso es todo!_

-¡Basta ya! ¡¿Quieren saber dónde está el campamento? ¡PUES BIEN ESTA AHÍ!- dijo Toshiro bastante alterado señalando hacia lo que se veía como un pequeño terreno con un pequeño lago a un lado

-¡¿E-Esto es el campamento?- dijo Rangiku con cara de decepcionada

-Así es- dijo Toshiro poniéndose los brazos en la cintura como signo de no haberse perdido

-Ehhhhh Taicho, quiero regresar onegai TT-TT- dijo Rangiku sacudiéndolo (una reacción similar a la parte final del capítulo 320 de Bleach aquí el link por si lo quieren ver porque es un buen final . XD)

-¡MATSUMOTOOOOOO! ¡¿PODRIAS DEJAR DE SACUDIRME DE ESA MANERA? ¡NO SOY UN SACO SUCIO!- dijo Toshiro zafándose inmediatamente de Matsumoto (no sin antes haber mostrado esa cara que se pone cuando se ignora COMPLETAMENTE a Rangiku en el link anterior :D)

-T-TAICHO … *_tengo una idea –cara de perversa- Muajajaja*_ -dijo Rangiku mirando a Momo y haciendo una seña con los ojos, algo que sólo las chicas pueden comprender.

-Shiro-chan te alteras fácilmente- dijo Momo con un tono de inocencia y decepción

-¡E-Eso no es cierto! ¡Además oye, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de llamarme Shiro-chan!

-Ves Hinamori, todo lo que debo soportar todos los días

-Te comprendo Rangiku-san, me decepcionas Shiro-chan -.-

-¡¿_Q-QUE? NO…NO PUEDE SER NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_-H-Hinamori, ¡¿TU TAMBIEN?- dijo Toshiro como si se le fuese a acabar el mundo- ¡Bata ya las 2! Démonos prisa para ver los preparativos de la estadía del campamento… Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Yamada?

-Oh ahora que lo preguntas, no lo he visto desde que llegamos- contesto Hinamori

-Ohh pero Taicho, mire si está ahí- dijo Rangiku señalando a Hanataro, quien estaba observando una especie de …. ¡¿oruga?

-¡YAMADA, qué crees que haces!- preguntó Toshiro poniendo sus manos en su cadera (_una posición muy sexy para Hina-chan XD)_

-G-GOMENASAI GOMENASAI T-T- fue lo único que dijo Hanataro

-Bien, ustedes 3 pueden ir a explorar el lugar, yo iré a hablar con el encargado del lugar, traten de no alejarse de la zona del campamento- dijo Toshiro para luego marcharse con un shumpo

-Okay, Hinamori vamos a explorar el lugar

-E-Esta bien Rangiku-san

-Ah Hanataro tú también puedes venir

-No gracias Rangiku-san, creo que me quedare por aquí a observar las plantas _o más bien más orugas =3_

-Como quieres, bien vamos Hina-chan- dijo Rangiku para luego desaparecer con Momo usando un shumpo.

Mientras tanto en la conversación de Hitsugaya…

-Oh Hitsugaya-Taicho, ya llegó

-Sí, ¿y el encargado de este lugar?- preguntó con tono serio Toshiro

-O-Oh bueno, verá, todos se fueron ya hace dos horas-explicó la persona encargada del lugar

-_¡¿DOS HORAS? Sin duda me la pagarás Matsumoto_- pensaba el joven capitán poniendo una cara de vencido (bien, pueden imaginársela como algo decaído XD)

-P-Pero yo estoy aquí Hitsugaya Taicho así que no debe preocuparse- dijo el encargado con una sonrisa en su rostro- tenga, aquí está toda la información que dejaron, bueno me voy- dijo el encargado entregando a Toshiro otra carta y luego desapareciendo con un shumpo.

_Lo que decía la carta:_

_Estimado Hitsugaya-Taicho, si usted está leyendo esto significa que ya llegó al campamento. Nuestras más sinceras disculpas de no poder estar ahí. En la siguiente _(la carta)_ le daremos más información acerca de su misión:_

_La misión tendrá una duración de un mes._

_La misión consiste en eliminar a un par de arrancars que han aparecido por esta zona._

_Cerca del lago le dejamos víveres suficientes como para 4 personas para un mes._

_Bueno, eso es todo Hitsugaya-Taicho. ¡Buena Suerte!  
>Atte. Equipo Técnico de misiones del Gotei 13<em>

-Al parecer esto es todo *suspiro* mejor voy a organizar el campamento antes de que Matsumoto lo arruine como siempre- decía Toshiro para sí

_Mientras tanto entre Rangiku y Momo…_

-¡Achuuu!

-¿Estás bien Rangiku-san?- preguntó la teniente de la 5 División

-Si, al parecer alguien está hablando de mí :3

-O tal vez te resfriaste -.-

-Ya como sea, tengo una idea Hina-chan ;3- dijo Rangiku brillándole los ojos

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó con suma inocencia Momo

-Hay que hacer nuestro propio **yacusi** :D

-¿Yacusi? _Esto me da mala espina_

-Sí sólo sígueme ;D

-¿Por qué volvimos al campamento?

-Porque acá haremos nuestro yacusi :)

-¿Dónde?

-Pues donde más, en ese lago

-¡E-Eso es imposible!¡¿Cómo crees que haremos un yacusi ahí?

-Eso es muy fácil, primero usarás tu shikai de Tobiume y lanzarás unos de tus ataques al lago para calentarlo, luego usaremos kido para colocar una barrera alrededor del lago y poner unos muros, finalmente usaré el shikai de Haineko como barrera exterior, de esa forma, si alguien quiere entrar, entraría cortado en pedacitos por Haineko ;D- terminó de explicar la rubia a la castaña de cómo harían su yacusi

-E-Esta bien, entonces no creo que haya mucho problema en hacerlo

-Bien, primero lo primero, vamos por unas toallas. Seguro mi Taicho debe tener algunas :P

-Neh Shiro-chan, ¿tienes algunas toallas?

-H-Hinamori, ah sí, hay algunas por allí… Eh… ¡OYE, cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy Shiro-chan!

-Si si como sea Taicho- dijo Rangiku

-¿Y para que quieren las toallas?- preguntó Toshiro

-Etto, pues veras Shiro-chan, Rangiku-san y yo estamos haciendo un yacusi :)

-¡¿YACUSI?

-¡Hai!-dijeron Rangiku y Momo al unísono

-_Como negarle a Hinamori cuando se ve tan emocionada _*suspiro* Esta bien, solo no causen problemas

-Entendido Taicho, buenos nos vemos :3; _Bien, aquí sucede algo, supongo que mi Taicho no me lo diría si se lo pregunto directamente, bien trataré de sacar toda la información de Hina-chan ;D_- y de esta manera empezaba el plan de Rangiku

_En el YACUSI…_

-Ay pero que bien se siente, ¿no es así Hina-chan? :3

-Ah…sí

-¿Que sucede Hina-chan?

-N-Nada…

-¿Es por la conversación de la otra vez?

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Hola Hina-chan, ¿podemos hablar?-dijo Rangiku apareciéndose de la nada en la 5 División _

_-Ahh si…- contestó Momo _

_Ya habían transcurrido 1 mes desde la batalla de Karakura y una semana desde que Momo había sido dada de alta por haberse recuperado de todas sus heridas que tuvo en la batalla contra Aizen, y había vuelto a reanudar su trabajo como teniente de la 5 División, ahora con su nuevo capitán, el pelirrojo favorito de todos, Abarai Renji se había vuelto el nuevo capitán de la 5 División.  
>Aunque todas sus heridas habían curado, había una que aún seguía abierta y recordar esa terrible escena para Momo <em>(y para muchos de nosotros XD)_ donde su mejor amigo de la infancia le atraviesa por su espalda su espada, era algo OBVIAMENTE doloroso, tanto como para recordar para Momo y Toshiro. Aunque muchos le habían dicho que era culpa de Aizen, ella no lo iba a entender hasta no escucharlo por parte de su amigo o alguien más cercano; pero ¿Cómo se atrevería a ir como si nada hubiese pasado a preguntarle directamente a su amigo? ¿Cómo mirarlo después de eso directamente a los ojos? Era algo que simplemente ella no podía comprender o realizar._ _Estaba confundida y ya casi no podía confiar en nadie, por el miedo de ser abandonada como su anterior capitán en quien confiaba más que nadie en el mundo o ser "traicionada" por su mejor amigo. Estaba prácticamente siendo consumida por la soledad que ahora reinaba en su corazón que se había vuelto distante hacia muchas personas, si realmente no hubiese tenido esa charla con Rangiku, seguro ella no hubiese vuelto a ser la misma de siempre. Eso era algo que se lo agradecía infinitamente a Rangiku, el simplemente el __**haberle abierto los ojos y devolverle su antigua forma dulce de ser**__._

_-Dime Hina-chan, __**¿qué es lo que piensas acerca de mi Taicho?**__- preguntó Rangiku con una seriedad que no era muy común en ella_

_-¡¿Qué?- pregunto muy sorprendida Momo. Simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¡¿Cómo Rangiku podía parecer tan normal preguntando esa pregunta? Esa simple pregunta le traía muchas dificultades para ella responder por todo lo que había pasado últimamente, no sabía cómo responder, o más bien tenía miedo de su propia repuesta. Era algo que nunca había pensado, ¿Qué pensaba acerca de Hitsugaya Toshiro?, Bueno era su amigo de la infancia, y se podía afirmar que su mejor amigo, pero había algo que le preocupaba y era el ¿Por qué?, él porque él la apuñaló, podía comprender que no era su culpa y seguro lo perdonaría, pero tenía que escucharlo de la propia boca de su amigo. Siempre trataba de evadir ese tipo de preguntas así que sólo se limitó a contestar- ¡¿A qué te refieres Rangiku-san?- con una obvia sonrisa fingida_

_-Sabes a que me refiero Hinamori- dijo Rangiku ahora con un semblante más serio y frío._

_-…- agacho la cabeza la castaña_

_-Sabes que él no te quiso apuñalar, ¿no?_

_-…Si-dijo desviando la mirada_

_-¡¿Entonces porque lo evitas y te comportas fríamente con él?_

_-E-Es que… simplemente… no lo comprendo_

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Me refiero a qué… ¡¿Por qué el simplemente no me lo explica directamente lo que pasó ese día? ¡¿Por qué me lo tienen que decir las demás personas? ¡Simplemente no entiendo que es lo que hace!- finalizó llorando y con la voz quebrada Momo_

_-Momo…_

_-Sólo me gustaría que me lo explicase- dijo entre lágrimas_

_-Sabes el porqué Toshiro no puede mirarte directamente a los ojos o hablar contigo como si nada hubiese pasado_

_-No-negó con la cabeza la castaña_

_-El porqué es que __**si pasó algo**__, por eso Toshiro no puede hablarte o mirarte de nuevo a los ojos porque él siente que te ha fallado, que no pudo protegerte y no merece tu perdón_

_-P-Pero eso no es cierto_

_-Momo, el sufre mucho y tú eres la única que puedes alejarlo de ese sufrimiento_

_-Pero cómo ya sabes que él…_

_-¡ESO NO FUE SU CULPA!¡CUANTAS VECES TENEMOS QUE DECIRTE QUE FUE LA CULPA DE AIZEN!__**¡¿POR QUE NO HABRES YA LOS OJOS?**__- le interrumpió Rangiku ya alterada_

_-Rangiku-san…_

_-¡¿QUE ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES?_

_-No,… es que… no sé que hacer-finalizó Momo rompiéndose en llanto- No sé que hacer Rangiku-san_

_-Oh niña, déjame decirte algo, tu posees un gran corazón y estoy segura que haciendo lo que te diga tu corazón, harás lo correcto, Bueno nos vemos-dijo Rangiku para luego desaparecer rápidamente con un shumpo_

_-Que siga a mi corazón…_

_Mientras tanto en la Décima División…_

_-Matsumotoooo- gritaba el joven albino capitán_

_-Ey ey Taicho! ^^ _

_-Matsumoto, ¡¿POR QUE NO TE PONES A TRABAJAR YA?_

_-Ay no Taicho, mejor mañana :3_

_-Matsumotoooooooo_

_-En serio créame Taicho, ;3 sé lo que le digo, Ah sí, y mejor se arregla_

_-MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOO_

_-Nos vemos Taicho ;3- fijo Matsumoto Rangiku antes de salir disparada de la 10 División alejándose con un shumpo.-*pensando* Bien, ahora sólo observare ;D_

_-*suspiro* Ay, ¿Por qué no podré tener una teniente eficiente en su trabajo al 100% en vez del 0,10% como Matsumoto?- decía Toshiro para el mismo tomando asiento en su silla de su oficina para empezar a trabajar y hacer todo el papeleo de la semana._

_De repente se sintió un suave golpeteo en la puerta…_

_-¡TOC TOC!_

_-*pensando* me pregunto quién será, seguro es Matsumoto diciendo que se ha olvidado algo_

_-¡TOC TOC!_

_-Ya voy- dijo Toshiro parándose en dirección a la puerta y abriéndola de brusco_

_-Matsumoto, si te has vuelto a olvidar algo y has regresado por ello me temo informarte que te quedarás a terminar todo tu trabajo…-estaba diciendo Hitsugaya cuando abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de quien realmente se trataba la persona que estaba tras la puerta-¡¿H-Hinamori?- contestó muy sorprendido Toshiro al ver que se trataba de Momo_

_-Ah pasado un tiempo ¿no Hitsugaya-kun?_

_-Tú… ¿y ya te encuentras mejor?-preguntó Toshiro desviando su mirada al otro lado de su oficina_

_-*pensando* Es verdad que no me mira directamente a los ojos- Sí, gracias a los seguidos esfuerzos de la Capitana Unohana_

_-Ya veo, eso es bueno-contestó en seco Toshiro. Aunque cabe recalcar lo sumo nervioso que estaba_

_-Hitsugaya-kun, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Quiero… quiero que me expliques lo que pasó esa vez, ¡por favor!-dijo Momo con unas lágrimas en los ojos_

_-… Perdona- dijo Toshiro acercándose un poco a Momo, aún con la cabeza agachada- Perdona, ese día… no pude protegerte-finalizó Toshiro con una lágrima en el ojo _(si, sólo en un ojo XD)_, la cual se la secó rápidamente y discretamente._

_-S-Shiro…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida por el albino quien ahora había apoyado su cabeza en su hombro._

_-Lo siento Momo, no pude protegerte de Aizen, y terminaste herida por mi culpa, si sólo hubiese sido más fuerte, no te hubiera pasado nada …- de la misma forma ahora él era interrumpido por ella_

_-¡NO SEAS TONTO! ¡Una vez Hitsugaya-kun me dijo que las cosas como esas que pasaban él le restaba importancia y me dijo que yo debería hacerlo también!_ (para los que no saben me refiero a la conversación entre Momo y Toshiro en el capítulo 126 :P) _¡Así que por eso te lo digo ahora Hitsugaya-kun, YO YA LE RESTE IMPORTANCIA A ESO, DEBERIAS HACERLO TU TAMBIEN!_

_-Hinamori…_

_-Así que por que no sólo olvidamos que eso pasó y volvemos a ser como éramos antes_

_-Hinamori yo…_

_-Y no pienso recibir un "no" o un "lo siento" tratando de excusarte ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Hinamori cerrando los ojos, volteada, y luego abriendo uno al ver el rostro de Hitsugaya y su respuesta_

_-…Si…_

_Mientras tanto Rangiku seguía mirando por la ventana y su instinto femenino divisó que algo bueno no se venía. Así que trató de buscar la forma más rápida de solucionarlo, fue ahí cuando divisó a nuestro pelirrojo favorito y se le ocurrió una gran idea…_

_-Hey Renji_

_-Oy Rangiku, ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Ahora no es tiempo Renji, vamos necesito tu ayuda_

_-Espera ¿es con "ellos"?_

_-Si si, date prisa que se que va a pasar algo no tan bueno_

_-Bien bien pero ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga? _

_-Primero, quiero que vayas a la 10 División, luego saques a Hinamori de ahí, no sé cómo pero lo haces, y por último, vamos a la taberna y me invitas una ronda :D_

_-Bien bien, creo que lo comprendí, voy a la 10 División, saco a Hinamori y luego te invito una ronda, ¿no es así?_

_-¡Exacto! :)_

_-Bien, …. ¡ESPERA!¡¿Cómo que te invito una ronda? ¡¿Me quieres dejar en la quiebra o qué?_

_-Ya ya eso lo discutimos luego, ahora concéntrate en tu nueva misión ;D_

_-Got it!- dijo Renji para "cumplir" su misión._

_Por otro lado…_

_-Hitsugaya-kun, hay algo que quiero preguntarte_

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-Pues…_

_-¡TOC TOC TOC TOC!_

_-¿Ahora quien?- dijo Toshiro_

_-Oy Hitsugaya Taicho_

_-¡Renji!_

_-Abarai, ¿Pero qué es lo que haces aquí?_

_-Oye Hinamori, ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que soy Abarai Taicho? :D- dijo Renji tratando de sonar igual que Toshiro_

_-No no Renji, no te sale a ti_

_-Matsumotooo_

_-Oh Taicho, ya volví :)_

_-Matsumotooo- dijo Toshiro con ya una venita en la cabeza_

_-Oh si Taicho, Renji quería decir algo-dijo la rubia dándole un codazo al pelirrojo para llamar su atención_

_-Ah sí, Hinamori, ah surgido un inconveniente y te necesitamos de urgencia en el cuartel_

_-Si es así, ¿Por qué no mandaste a un miembro del cuartel en vez de venir tú personalmente?- preguntó la castaña al pelirrojo con los brazos costados_

_-P-Pues… Es que es más interesante venir personalmente :)- dijo Renji con una sonrisa en el rostro_

_-Ya veo, en ese caso ya nos vemos Shiro-chan_

_-Si- dijo mientras veía como se iban_

_-Hey Taicho! ¿No quiere decirme algo? :3- dijo Rangiku como tratando de conseguir que Toshiro le dijese algo sobre lo que acababa de pasar_

_-Ah si_

_-*pensando* Lo conseguí ;D_

_-¡TANTO COMO HOY Y MAÑANA TE QUEDARAS ENCERRADA EN LA OFICINA HACIENDO TODO EL PAPELEO!_

_-¿Queeeeeee? Pero Taicho…_

_-Sin peros Matsumoto_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-N-No es por eso

-Entonces ¿por qué?

-No es nada Rangiku-san

-Ay niña, a mí no me engañas y sé perfectamente que algo te ocurre, vamos, díselo a Rangiku :)

-Es que… - pero la joven no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida por un chico al otro lado del YACUSI, quien había caído en su trampa

-¡AH AHHHHHHHHH Ayúdenme por favor T-T!- gritaba desesperado un pelinegro

-Yamada… ¡¿Pero qué?- dijo nuestro capitán favorito acercándose a donde se encontraba el YACUSI y vio colgando al pelinegro, bueno en algo parecido como una trampa para osos- ¡¿Pero qué es lo que haces colgando de una trampa para osos?

Tanto Momo como Rangiku, que estaban acomodándose para salir a ayudar al pelinegro que no paraba de pedir auxilio, al escuchar que el capitán Hitsugaya ya estaba afuera, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron al YACUSI y se escondieron en el.

-Gomenasai Gomenasai Hitsugaya Taicho, yo solo me dirigía a lavar la ropa en el lago cuando vi una pequeña niebla alrededor que me cortó un poco el dedo y luego me alejé unos pasos hasta que caí en esta red, Suminasem Hitsugaya Taicho- imploraba perdón el pobre Hanataro el que, sin saber había sido la primer víctima del Yacusi de Rangiku y de Hinamori.

-Vale vale… ¡Espera! ¡¿Dijiste que una pequeña niebla te cortó? _Algo aquí me dice que Matsumoto está involucrada ¬¬_

-H-Hai

-Bien, Yamada, ¿Podrías ir preparando el fuego?

-H-Hai- dijo Yamada para luego irse en dirección donde habían 2 troncos de árboles ya cortados uno en frente del otro y un poco de leña en medio de ellos.

-Bien veamos-dijo nuestro joven capitán poniéndose en una pose pensativa (un dedo en la frente :D)- Matsumotoooo

-Hai Taicho ^^- dijo Rangiku saliendo del YACUSI (con ropa obvio) y asustando a su Taicho por la espalda

-¡¿Pero qué? ¡¿Matsumoto, se puede saber de dónde sales vestida así?- dijo Toshiro retrocediendo un poco y viendo que su teniente sólo llevaba puesta una toalla (por suerte le cubría lo necesario)

-Ohhh pero Taicho,*puchero* ¿acaso Hina y yo no le dijimos que íbamos estar en el YACUSI?

-¡¿Yacusi?¡¿YACUSI? ¡No me digas Matsumoto que te atreviste a convertir el único medio de agua (el lago) en tu Yacusi privado!

-Pero Taicho, no es el único medio de agua, además su zampakutou es del tipo hielo-agua así que no tendríamos problemas con el agua ^^

-Matsumotooo

-¿Pero qué sucede Rangiku-san?- salió Momo del Yacusi, bueno al menos su cabeza y parte del cuerpo

-¿H-Hinamori?- fue lo único que pronunció Toshiro como en un pequeño susurro y con un leve sonrojo en el rostro al ver a su amiga de la infancia usando de vestimenta sólo una toalla

-_Bien, los refuerzos llegaron =)_- ese era el pensamiento que tenía nuestra querida fukutaicho en el momento-_ Bien, creo que tengo una idea :3_

-Ok Taicho, si nos permite volveremos a nuestro Yacusi, y quien sabe quizás mañana tengamos una pista de patinaje jejeje- decía Rangiku antes de volver a meterse junto a Hinamori en el yacusi.

-O-Oye espera… Ah ya que-decía Toshiro- Hanataro ayúdame a preparar la cena- se dirigía Hitsugaya a donde se encontraba el pelinegro

_Mientras tanto en el YACUSI_

-Oye Hina-chan, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Por supuesto Rangiku-san

-Bien entonces, **¿Qué piensas acerca de mi Taicho?**

-¿Ehhh?- dijo la castaña nerviosa

- Digo que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo así que creo que es más que obvio que debes saber qué es lo que piensas acerca de el

-B-Bueno, c-creo que Hitsugaya-kun es… - pero la castaña no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por el ya mencionado (ah por cierto, Hinamori estaba sonrojada)

-Oigan, Matsumoto, Hinamori, la cena ya está lista- gritó el albino llamando la atención de las sucho dichas en aquel momento y "obligándolas" a salir de su Yacusi, esta vez sí con sus kimonos negros.

-¡Ohhh que bien Taicho! Me muero de hambre ^^-dijo Rangiku tomando asiento al costado de Hanataro y al frente de Toshiro y donde luego se sentaría la castaña- Y Taicho, veo que se esmeró preparando la cena, me pregunto por qué _o mejor dicho para quién_

-Urusai, además el que hizo la cena fue Hanataro, ¿no es así?

-H-Hai- respondió el joven nervioso a ver como un aura oscura salía de su capitán si es que el contestaba con un no y como la temperatura bajaba.

_Lo que realmente pasó…_

_-Oye Hanataro, ¿ya cortaste lo que te pedí?_

_-H-Hai_

_-¡¿Pero qué? Esto no se puede comer es demasiado pequeño- al estilo anime con una gotita en el cabello_

_-Suminasem_

_-*suspiro* Bien, Hanataro, que te parece si vas a recolectar leña al bosque mientras yo preparo la cena_

_-H-Hai_

_Conclusión:__ Toshiro hizo el sólo TODA la cena _

-Bueno Taicho, la cena estuvo deliciosa

-Es verdad Yamada-kun es un gran cocinero

-_¡¿Pero qué? Ese cumplido debería ser para mí T-T! _

-N-No fue nada jejeje

-Bueno Taicho, ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?- preguntó la rubia observando el desértico lugar que sólo se veía su nuevo Yacusi

-Ah cierto, no se los dije- Toshiro se levantó y del bolsillo sacó como 2 mini carpas que cabían perfectamente en la palma de su mano- Dormiremos aquí

-Pero quee Taicho, tanto Hina, Yamada y yo no cabremos ahí, ní que fueramos pulgas

-_¡¿Me excluyó a propósito? O sí que un día de estos la mataré_- Matsumoto, ¿me parece o me acabas de llamar enano?

-Para nada Taicho, sólo dije…

-Sé muy bien lo que dijiste, ahora si me dejas continuar- decía Toshiro tosiendo un poco para hacer notar que hablaba enserio- Acá será donde dormiremos- dijo lanzando las 2 mini carpas al suelo y viendo como estas crecían hasta hacerse una carpa normal- Kurotsuchi me las dio antes de salir de la misión, dijo que en cada carpa cabían 2 personas

-Ohhhhhh :O- exclamaron con la boca abierta Rangiku, Momo y Hanataro-_Bien supongo que es hora de poner en marcha la fase 1 de mi plan *con sonrisa malvada*_- pensaba Rangiku

-Bien, supongo que tú y Hinamori-dijo dirigiéndose a su teniente- dormirán en aquella carpa-dijo señalando la carpa de la derecha- y **yo dormiré con Yamada** en aquella otra- la de la izquierda

-Oh Taicho, ¿entonces usted dormirá con Yamada?, y yo que pensé que se prohibirían las escenas Yaoi ¬¬*con tono y cara de decepción*- decía Rangiku cruzada de brazos

-¡¿Pero qué has dicho?- Dijo Toshiro muy sonrojado como cuando en la batalla de Karakura Hiyori lo llama pervertido (tan lindoooo :3)

-Que decepción Shiro-chan, y pensar que creí que no eras de **ese tipo**- decía Hinamori también con los brazos cruzados

-¡¿Hinamori?-acto seguido volteo a ver a Hanataro para "asegurarse" de que no diga ninguna estupidez, pero el joven estaba en posición de penitencia, creo que estaba rezando una versión distinta al rosario, solo que en vez del Ave María, era un Gomenasai o Suminasem por o sobre todas las cosas XD

-¿Saben qué? Está bien, entonces Matsumoto dormirá conmigo-_bien, no creo que pase mucho ahora, ya que como otras veces hemos dormido bajo el mismo techo para distintas misiones_

-T-Taicho, ¿está seguro de eso?- rápidamente Rangiku había jalado al albino a unos metros de distancia para tener conversación de teniente-capitán, o como ella creía

-¿A qué te refieres Matsumoto?

-Me refiero a que si está seguro en que **Hina-chan pase la noche con Yamada**- finalizó la rubia, luego ella lo "devolvió" a donde estaban anteriormente

-¿Sucede algo Hitsugaya Taicho?-preguntó Yamada

-Taicho, recuerde lo que le dije ;)

-¿Shiro-chan?

Bien se puede decir que todo el mundo estaba con intrigas del resultado de la decisión del albino, Toshiro, era más que obvio decirlo, pero se encontraba sumamente nervioso. En eso a los otros miembros de la misión se le posaron un símbolo "?" en sus cabezas, fue entonces cuando Toshiro se dio la vuelta y dijo lo siguiente sin pensarlo…

-¡Esta bien, Matsumoto dormirá con Yamada y yo con Hinamori!- Toshiro no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta hace un rato-_Esperen, ¡¿Dije que DORMIRÉ CON HINAMORI?_- Hitsugaya estaba muy sonrojado, por suerte estaba de espaldas y nadie lo vio "en esa ridícula posición" como el mismo llamaba. Sin duda alguna había caído en la trampa de la rubia.

-Yeiiii dormiré con Hana-chan-decía Rangiku tratando de imitar a Yachiru XD- Vamos ya Hana-chan :)-dijo para luego adentrarlo a la carpa correspondiente de ellos (la de la derecha)

-Shiro… chan

-Será mejor que nosotros también pasemos Hinamori- dijo Toshiro pasando a la carpa de la izquierda, dejando a fuera a una confundida Hinamori de cómo había actuado su amigo y que luego de un rato (5 minutos aprox.) se decidió a entrar también.

_En la carpa de Rangiku y Hanataro…_

-Escúchame muy bien Hanataro, porque sólo lo diré una vez- decía la rubia sonriendo al estilo Gin Ichimaru y emanando un aura negra muy perspectible a kilómetros de distancia- Si te atreves a tocarme te ma-to :)

A lo cual el joven se limitó a contestar con un H-Hai. Por otro lado, en la carpa de al lado un impaciente Hitsugaya no podía conciliar el sueño, por lo que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación.

-Shiro-chan, ¿no piensas dormir?

-No tengo sueño y deja de llamarme Shiro-chan, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me digas Hitsugaya-Taicho -.-u- dijo el joven albino para que luego reinase un profundo silencio en la habitación. Ya se había hecho más de noche cuando Momo decidió romper ese horrendo silencio.

-Nee Hitsugaya-kun, ¿Por qué no vienes a dormir? Ya se ha hecho más de noche y se te ve cansado

-No molestes y vuélvete a dormir Hinamori- dijo Toshiro con un semblante frío y aún en su rincón

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo en que duermas acá?-dijo Hinamori con su tono de inocencia y señalando la cama que estaba muy cerca de la suya (por cierto, ahí no se duerme en una cama, sino en el suelo, pero en una colchoneta muy cómoda como cuando uno se va de incursiones).

-¿Q-Que qué tiene de malo? P-Pues e-es que los ch-chicos no deben d-dormir junto con las ch-chicas (mejor dicho bajo un mismo techo o espacio) y-ya q-que e-eso no es correcto-finalizó Toshiro sumamente NERVIOSO.

-¡¿Ahh? Pero si en el Distrito Rukongai dormíamos a veces juntos- preguntó muy sorprendida ante la reacción anterior de su amigo de la infancia.

-¡Eso era diferente!

-¿Por qué?

-P-Porque …sólo éramos niños _Eso es_ sólo éramos niños y ahora no lo somos verdad?

-…-Momo sólo negó con la cabeza

-Bueno como te decía no lo haré

-¿No harás qué?

-Q-Que pues n-no pienso d-dormir… ya sabes

-Nee Shiro-chan, ¿por qué estas tan nervioso?

-¿N-Nervioso y-yo? P-Para nada, … sabes que Hinamori, voy a ir a hacer guardia afuera así que tú quédate aquí y descansa-decía Toshiro con semblante serio y dirigiéndose hacia la salida- y es una orden- añadió.

Cuando Toshiro salió, le hizo bien tomar un poco de aire fresco, al parecer el aún no creía que era lo que acababa de suceder minutos antes allá. Simplemente no entendía que era ese sentimiento de sumo nerviosismo que Hinamori le propagó cuando le pidió para que ya durmiese, tomando en cuenta que las camas estaban muy pegadas y ella ya estaba echada. Era algo que ni siquiera el niño prodigio podía comprender. De repente un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos al joven capitán…

-¡PLOP! (ok, intenten imaginar como si alguien se hubiese caído)

-¡¿Pero qué…?- dijo Toshiro mientras se acercaba a la carpa donde dormía Matsumoto (la cual estaba pegada a la parte del bosque)-_¿Será un oso?_

-Ay ay ay, eso sí que dolió-decía Hanataro levantándose del suelo

-Yamada, ¿Se puede saber que haces acá afuera cuando deberías estar en tu carpa?

-¡H-Hitsugaya Taicho! Suminasem

-Bien bien, ¿ahora me puedes contestar?

-H-Hai, la verdad, ¿podría quedarse entre nosotros Hitsugaya Taicho?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo que pasa es que Matsumoto-san me dijo que si dormía junto con ella… me mataba-explicó entre miedos y nervios el pobre Yamada

-Y yo que quería llegar al Seireitei y decirle a Ichimaru con quién había dormido su **noviecita** (N/A: ¿No lo dije verdad? Gomene, creo que me olvidé decir que Rangiku estaba con Gin de novios como desde hace 3 meses)- dijo Toshiro casi en susurro para que nadie lo oyese

-¿Dijo algo Hitsugaya-Taicho?

-¿Ehh? No nada, más bien vamos Yamada, hay que hacer guardia _Gracias… Matsumoto… por lo de antes… ahora lo entiendo_

-H-Hai- dijo el pelinegro para luego dirigirse más cerca a las carpas

-Supongo que tendré que buscar una nueva forma de vengarme de Ichimaru- decía Toshiro para sus adentros mientras se dirigía al mismo lugar que Hanataro.

_Mientras tanto, en el Seireitei… (3 División)_

-Achuuuuuuuu

-Ichimaru Taicho, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Estoy bien Kira, seguramente alguien está hablando de mí.-dijo Gin con una sonrisa típica de él- Más bien ayúdame a terminar con este papeleo infernal

-¡H-Hai!

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**Bien aquí terminando de escribir el 2 cap. De mi fic. Veamos, ¿Qué les puedo decir? Bueno ahora son exactamente las 3:05 am. Y se puede decir ¡QUE ME MUERO DE SUEÑO! Aunque tengo suerte, ya que mañana no hay clases.  
>Espero que les haya gustado mucho este cap. Y esperen al prox. Porque se viene algo bueno ;)<strong>

**Sky-chan:**** ¿Y que tal les pareció chicos?**

**Hina:**** Me gustó mucho ^^ aunque según lo que me contaste el prox. Cap. Se ve más interesante**

**Ran:**** ¡Hip! Yo amlé muchlo ¡Hip! ¡Hip! El Yaclusi ¡Hip!**

**Hitsugaya:**** Matsumotooo ¡¿No te dije acaso que NO podías traer sake a la misión?**

**Gin:**** Oye Ran-chan, creo que el enano de tu Taicho tiene razón, además se te ve a simple vista que estás ebria.**

**Ran:**** Pelo sal de aquí, Gin el Atolante ¡Hip!, alemás, ¿Clómo pueles sabel qle estol eblia si siemple palas con los ojos cerrados? -.-u**

**Hitsugaya:**** Oye Ichimaru, ¡A QUIEN CREES QUE LE LLAMAS ENANO, IDIOTA!**

**Hana:**** P-Por favor, Hitsugaya- Taicho contrólese**

**Hitsugaya:**** ¡ Urusai Yamada!**

**Hana:**** Suminasem Gomenasai…**

**Sky-chan:**** De vuelta a su rosario del perdón -.-**

**Ichimaru:**** Ohh ¿el e-na-no de Hitsugaya ya se achoró? Que forma tan despreciable de perder la compostura**

**Hitsugaya:**** ¡A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANO MALDITO IDIOTA!**

**Hina:**** S-Shiro… chan**

**Ichimaru:**** ¡¿Oh quieres pelea E-NA-NO?**

**Hitsugaya:**** No si antes te mato MALDITO IDIOTA**

**Hina:**** Basta déjen de pelear**

**Hana:**** Suminasem…Gomenasi**

**Ichimaru:**** Pues déjeme decirle E-NA-NO que su comportamiento no es digno de un capitán.**

**Hitsugaya:**** Atrévete a decirlo una vez más CARA DE ZORRO y ya verás**

**Ichimaru:**** ¡¿Ya veré qué? E-NA-NO**

**Hitsugaya:**** ¡TU! ¡Congela los cielos helados Hyourinma…**

**Sky-chan:**** ¡POR TODAS LAS ALMAS DEL RUKONGAI Y POR LOS BENDITOS TATUAJES DE RENJI! ¿PUEDEN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ? ¡QUIERO DORMIR DOR-MIR!**

**Todos:**** *empezaron a rezar el rosario de perdón de Hanataro* Suminasem…. Gomenasai….**

_**Bueno, y así cerramos este fic  
><strong>_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo **_**Entre el Dolor y la Desesperación (parte 1)**_

**Bye-Bye :) Sky-chan~:D**


	3. Entre el dolor y la desesperación parte

**Bonjour everyone! ^^**

**Bueno, como están? Esperaré que muy bien :) (todos la miran con cara de ¬¬) *se va a su rincón* Sí sé que deben pensar que es raro mezclar francés con inglés, pero bueno, quería ver que tal quedaba jeje En fín, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de mi fic y espero que lo disfruten mucho, aunque quizás dejen reviews con amenazas de muerte contra mí por lo que leerán, aunque de todos modos me tomaré el riesgo de publicarlo XD  
>Oh también quería disculparme por el retraso pero es que estaba muy ocupada peleándome con un tipo en youtube por insultar a Toshiro y eso nunca lo dejaría pasar en alto ¬¬ y luego se metió a insultarme y ya saben el resto, también las tareas me matan XD, claro literalmente, bueno *suspiro* y ahora *se para entusiasta* ¡hora de la cuenta regresiva! 3…2…..1…... ¡FIC TIME! <strong>

_**Disclaimer:**__** Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece al creador de nuestra obsesión –Tite Kubo. Si fuese mío…*no la dejan terminar porque le lanzan unos tomates* Bien, bien, -vaya que público más difícil- *le vuelven a lanzar tomates, sale de la pila de tomates* AH, que va, que empiece el fic!**_

_**Song: **__**You won't feel a thing-The script y Forever yours-Alex Day**_

**Cap. 3**

**Entre el dolor y la desesperación (parte 1)  
><strong>

_El corazón__ es lo que trae sufrimiento a los seres humanos, el poseer un corazón, significa que darías tu vida por la persona que amas.  
>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<em>

**Anteriormente…**

-Y yo que quería llegar al Seireitei y decirle a Ichimaru con quién había dormido su **noviecita**- dijo Toshiro casi en susurro para que nadie lo oyese

-¿Dijo algo Hitsugaya-Taicho?

-¿Ehh? No nada, más bien vamos Yamada, hay que hacer guardia _Gracias… Matsumoto… por lo de antes… ahora lo entiendo_

-H-Hai- dijo el pelinegro para luego dirigirse más cerca a las carpas

-Supongo que tendré que buscar una nueva forma de vengarme de Ichimaru- decía Toshiro para sus adentros mientras se dirigía al mismo lugar que Hanataro.

Ya había pasado prácticamente todo el mes designado para la misión y ni un rastro de algún arrancar. Para poner con exactitud las cosas, nos encontrábamos en el penúltimo día del mes designado y las cosas marchaban bien, ya que no tenían prácticamente trabajo que hacer porque ningún arrancar había dado señales de vida y eso era un motivo de celebrar para Rangiku Matsumoto.

_En la carpa que compartían las 2 tenientes…_

-Oye Hina-chan ven aquí :3- decía una MUY entusiasmada Matsumoto como rebuscando algo en alguna parte de la carpa.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué es eso Rangiku-san?- preguntó Momo con una sonrisa en su rostro y una voz llena de inocencia al ver como sacaba de la tierra Rangiku una especie de cofre.

-Esto querida Hina-chan es … EL DULCE SABOR DE NO TRABAJAR ;D- decía Rangiku sacando del cofre ¡SAKE!, oh ahora todo tiene sentido ¬¬

-Rangiku-san, ¿acaso Shiro-chan no te dijo que no podías traer ese tipo de cosas a la misión? -.-

-Pero Hina-chan, esto ya no se ha convertido en una misión, ¿acaso has visto a algún arrancar en casi todo el mes que hemos estado?

-No, pero no creo que eso signifique que no estén escondidos.

-Por eso, es motivo de celebrar =3

-*suspiro* aún así creo que es mala idea

-Igual yo

-¡Taicho!

-Shiro-chan

-¡¿Matsumoto ACASO NO TE DIJE QUE NO PODIAS TRAER SAKE A LA MISION?

-Pero Taicho, vale la pena celebrar, después de todo no ha aparecido ningún arrancar, ¿acaso no es eso bueno?

-¡Para nada! Si no ha aparecido ningún arrancar significa que algo planean o peor aún, algo malo esta por ocurrir, así que ni se les ocurra bajar la guardia-dijo Toshiro para luego retirarse y salir con los brazos cruzados de la carpa.

-HAI- fue lo único que dijeron Rangiku y Momo al unísono, para luego esperar que se fuera el albino y Rangiku volviese a guardar su preciado sake.

-Hey Rangiku-san, ¿no crees que ya se hace tarde para el baño?

-Oh, tienes mucha razón Hina-chan ;)

_Por otro lado en la carpa de Hitsugaya…_

-RUARRRRRR (ok, imagínense un ronquido muy fuerte y escandaloso :P)

-*suspiro*

-RUARRRRRRRR RUARRRRRRRR

-Este chico a pesar de ser tan menudo tiene unos ronquidos de oso- dijo Hitsugaya mientras se le aparecía una venita en el rostro

-RUARRRRR RUARRRRRRR RUARRRRRRRRR

-Ok, ya no lo soporto más ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ POR TODO YAMADA!

-Mnnnn Un rato más mamá- decía Hanataro volteándose para el otro lado.

-¡¿MAMA? Esto es el colmo, YAMADA!

-¡H-Hai!- se despertó Hanataro de golpe y al hacerlo se golpeó un poco la cabeza- ¿Eh? Hitsugaya-Taicho, ¿se encuentra bien?

-¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Digo que tiene unas terribles ojeras, debería dormir más

-¡¿ojeras? ¿OJERAS? ¡PARA TU INFORMACION YAMADA TENGO ESTAS HORRENDAS OJERAS YA QUE TU NO ME HAS DEJADO DORMIR CON TUS INFERNALES RONQUIDOS TODAS LAS MISERABLES NOCHES DEL ULTIMO MES EN ESTA ESRUPIDA MISION ASI QUE SE TE QUEDE CLARO QUE ESTOY ASI POR TU CULPA!¡NO ERES MAS QUE UN ESTORBO!-listo, Toshiro no pudo más y ese último comentario por parte de Yamada logró hacer que Toshiro explotara de la furia y se desquitara con él, aunque en cierta parte también estaba estresado pero por otros motivos tampoco podía conciliar el sueño.

-S-Suminasem…Gomenasai TT-TT Hitsugaya-Taicho-dijo Hanataro antes de salir corriendo hacia fuera de la carpa como alma que se lo lleva el diablo.

En ese momento, estaban paradas afuera de la carpa Rangiku y Momo, quienes habían escuchado los gritos de Hitsugaya y salieron a ver que sucedía y al ver la escena de cómo el joven capitán "explotó" literalmente, claro, estaban con una cara de O_O OMG? Acaso ese hombre insensible era Hitsugaya Toshiro que conocían?

-T-Taicho?

-Shiro…

-M-Matsumoto…Hinamori…no…no es lo que parece- si, el joven prodigio estaba sumamente nervioso ya que nunca se había llegado a alterarse así en su vida ¡NUNCA!, y ahora estaba en frente de sus 2 tenientes y no sabía cómo explicarles ese acto tan inmaduro que había cometido hace instantes

-Y-Yo…-iba a empezar explicar a las 2 tenientes cuando su teniente lo interrumpe

-¡Taicho, que malo es con el pobre Hanataro, y el sólo vino a la misión a ayudar y usted lo trata de esa manera tan cruel! Debería sentirse avergonzado-le recriminó su teniente en la cara

-Yo…lo siento, no sé que me pasó, solamente me dejé llevar por la furia. Les aseguro que eso no volverá a pasar-bien, esta era una de las pocas veces que Toshiro se disculpaba de esa forma, bajando la cabeza

-Bien bien, pero Taicho, usted no debe disculparse ante nosotras sino ante Yamada-finalizo Rangiku para luego tomarlo de los hombros y luego darle un pequeño empujoncito hacia la salida-Venga, vaya a hablar con el

-S-Si-dijo Toshiro para luego dirigirse hacia la salida.

-Wow Rangiku-san, si que sabes cómo tratar estos tipos de situaciones-hablo finalmente Momo, quien todo el rato anterior había permanecido callada

-Jejeje, ¿Tú lo crees Hina-chan?-dijo Rangiku llevándose un brazo atrás de la cabeza

-¡Hmp!-dijo Momo asintiendo con la cabeza

-Bueno, entonces vamos a ver cómo le va a mi Taicho.

_Afue_ra de la carpa…

-Yamada-dijo Toshiro atrayendo la atención del pobre chico

-H-Hai Hitsugaya Taicho

-Yo…yo…lo siento-dijo Toshiro agachando la cabeza- Lamento el comportamiento que mostré anteriormente, sin duda alguna fue una acción reprochable que no volverá a pasar

-No-dijo Hanataro moviendo su cabeza en forma de negación- se equivoca, usted no tuvo la culpa, si bien estaba muy estresado la culpa fue mía por no tener en consideración que mis ronquidos podrían afectarlo. Gomenasai Hitsugaya Taicho- finalizó el pelinegro agachando la cabeza en forma de arrepentimiento.

-Nah, olvídalo, más bien, ¿qué es lo que haces?- preguntó el albino con un cierto tono de curiosidad.

-Ah esto, no es nada, solamente preparaba el almuerzo.

-¿Almuerzo? Oh si tienes razón, déjame ayudarte _será mejor que lo ayudé o desperdiciará todos los víveres._

-¿Alguien dijo almuerzo? :3- preguntó Rangiku apareciendo de la nada.

-_Ahora entiendo cómo es que se escapa de la oficina y se va a la taberna._- bueno y esos eran los pensamientos de Toshiro definitivamente

-Hai, ya está listo- sonrío Yamada mientras le indicaba a Rangiku y a los demás que se sentaran.

-Ohh ^^ seguro sabrá estupendo como siempre ¿no Hina-chan?

-¡Hmp!

-Jeje ¿en serio creen eso?

-Sí- dijeron todas entusiasmadas al unísono Momo y Rangiku

-Pues yo no- dijo Toshiro en un susurro casi imperceptible.

-Bueno aquí tengan :)

-¡¿Ehhhh? ¿Q-Qué se supone que es esto? _Mejor dicho ¿esto se come?_- respondió Rangiku recibiendo un pequeño plato donde apenas se podía ver un diminuto montículo de comida.

-Eso es comida Gourmet, cuando estuve en el mundo humano leí en un montón de revistas que se debía servir de esa manera- dijo Hanataro con un aura de orgulloso.

-Ohh-dijeron con una gran cara de asombro Rangiku y Momo, excepto Toshiro, quien se encontraba con una cara de "es esto en serio?" o "es lo más ridículo que he escuchado".

-¿Y porque decidiste de la noche a la mañana servir de esa manera la comida? _La que por cierto tiene un horrendo sabor_- dijo Rangiku poniendo una cara de asco al probar la comida.

-Ohh no, es la primera vez que hago la comida, las demás veces la hizo el Capitán Hitsugaya-dijo sonriendo Hanataro-_Oh no, esperen, NO DEBI DECIR ESO T-T_- y pensando a la vez con una cara de aterrado.

-_¿Qué él dijo qué? Eres hombre muerto Yamada_- pensaba Toshiro con los puños cerrados y que empezaba a rodearle un aura negra

-M-Mi Taicho era quien preparaba…la c-comida O_O?

-Hai- exclamó Hanataro con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Y tiene algo de malo Matsumoto?

-Pues claro Taicho, ¿Por qué no nos dijo a Hina y a mí que usted era el que cocinaba esa comida?

-¿En serio lo querían saber?

-¡Sí!

-Entonces, Shiro-chan ¿por qué?

-Porque no

-¡¿Ahh? ¡Como que porque no Taicho! ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

-Mi respuesta

-¡¿Ehh? Pero que grosero Hitsugaya-kun

-Exacto-dijo Rangiku cruzándose de brazos igual que Hinamori

-*suspiro* Tengan- dijo Toshiro alcanzándoles a las tenientes unos platos de comida- Los preparé ayer pero también se pueden comer ahora _ya que los congele durante toda la noche gracias a Hyourinmaru_

-Oh gracias Taicho ^^

-Arigato Shiro-chan :)

-No hay de que-dijo el albino desviando la mirada

-Oh Taicho, esto sabe exquisito :)

-Así es Shiro-chan ^^

-Si…Oye espera, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte Hinamori que soy Hitsugaya-Taicho?

-Nee Taicho, ¿cuándo aprendió a cocinar tan rico?

-Matsumoto, ¿te acuerdas cuando estuvimos de misión en el mundo real para vencer a los arrancars y nos hospedamos en casa de Inuoe Orihime?

-Sí y extraño tanto su deliciosa comida :3

-_¡¿Deliciosa comida?_-pensaron al unísono Momo y Toshiro

-Bueno, durante ese tiempo, el Quincy Ishida Uryuu me enseñó lo básico de la cocina para poder "sobrevivir" a las comidas que preparabas junto a Inuoe _para no morir intoxicado claro_

-Ohh- dijo Rangiku

-En fin, ustedes coman eso, Yamada y yo comeremos la comida Gourmet según el

-Oh Hitsugaya-Kun, si que te has vuelto un gran cocinero ;)

-Cómo que Hitsugaya-kun, más respeto por tus superiores –mencionó como siempre Hitsugaya pero con una sonrisa en su rostro mentalmente

-Hitsugaya Taicho, tenga-dijo Yamada extendiéndole a Toshiro un vaso con un contenido color naranja- es una bebida especial que se usa en el 4 Escuadrón para que la persona que la tome recupere todas sus energías-finalizó Yamada con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Está bien-dijo Toshiro agarrando el vaso y tomándoselo, cuando de repente…

-¡PLOP! (sonido de alguien cayéndose)

-¡Shiro-chan!-dijo Momo acercándose hacia donde su amigo de la infancia se encontraba caído

-¡Taicho! ¡Yamada, ¿qué fue lo que le diste?-dijo Rangiku agarrando a Hanataro del cuello de su kimono.

-Es sólo un brebaje que hace que la persona que lo toma caiga dormida, ¿recuerdas que Hitsugaya Taicho dijo que no podía dormir bien?, bueno con ese brebaje recuperará todas sus energías y también se le quitará el estrés

-¿Pero de qué está hecho?- preguntó Momo que ahora se daba cuenta que el joven capitán estaba dormido

-Está hecho de la baba de una oruga

-¿La que observabas?- preguntó Rangiku ya soltándolo del cuello

-Hai

-Oh, eso significa que Hitsugaya-kun descansará…

-Y tendremos tiempo para divertirnos sin que mi Taicho empiece a decirnos cosas sobre el papeleo…

-Y se estrese- terminó la frase Yamada, y al escuchar eso las tenientes pusieron una cara de O_O (ya se la deben imaginar XD)

-… ¡En fin, hay que celebrarlo con sake! ^^-dijo Rangiku volviendo a sacar su amado sake.

-Zzzzzzzzz…Matsumoto, que te dije acerca del sake…Zzzzzzz -murmuró Toshiro mientras seguía durmiendo

-¡¿Taicho? _Si que puede dar mucho miedo, incluso durmiendo pero se le ve tan lindo :3, bien Taicho, ya me decidí, descuide haré que la pase genial con la segunda fase de mi plan jijijiji ñ_ñ_

-Etto, Rangiku-san, creo que deberías guardar el sake

-Si tienes razón Momo, por cierto, oye Hanataro, lleva a mi Taicho a su carpa para que duerma mejor, o cuando se levante se volverá a estresar con un dolor de espalda

-¡Hai!- dijo Hanataro llevándose a Toshiro arrastrándolo hacia su carpa-Etto, gomene Hitsugaya Taicho -dijo entre una pequeña risilla.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora que hacer?-preguntó Rangiku poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

-Supongo que deberíamos ordenar las cosas ya que mañana tenemos que marcharnos en el anochecer-sugirió Momo con una sonrisa y señalando las carpas

-O podemos irnos a divertir, ya sabes, podemos usar el yacusi ;) y dejar a Hanataro ordenar todo-dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Rangiku-san! Sabes que no podemos hacer eso

-Está bien-dijo Rangiku para luego voltearse en dirección a las carpas- Oye Yamada, ven aquí rápido para ordenar todo antes de que anochezca

-D-De acuerdo- dijo Hanataro corriendo hacia donde se encontraban Rangiku y Momo y luego se tropezó con una rama-¡Ay! ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mí? TT^TT

A lo que Momo y Rangiku no más se rieron. Luego de que ordenaron todo se fueron a dormir, claro que Rangiku se salió con la suya y tomó sake como si no hubiese mañana (algo muy típico en ella). Se puede decir que tanto Hanataro como Rangiku dormían bien, ya saben, Yamada en la carpa con Toshiro y sus ronquidos, aunque como el joven capitán estaba sedado, no los sentía; y Rangiku hablando tonterías dormida como cuando se embriaga normalmente. Mientras tanto la pequeña teniente del 5escuadrón no podía concebir el sueño digámoslo por un mal presentimiento que sentía en esos momentos, pero al escuchar a su amiga rogarle a su amigo de la infancia que le dejara tomar sake, obviamente Rangiku estaba hablando dormida, soltó una pequeña risilla y se acostó para quedarse profundamente dormida. Por otro lado, no tan lejos del campamento…

-Oye hermano, yo quiero divertirme un rato con la chica castaña–se podía observar a la sombra de alguien cruzar sus brazos.

-Ey eso no es justo, si tu quieres a la castaña bien, ¡pero yo me quedo con la rubia!-decía otra sombra un poco más grande que la anterior

-¡Cállense ya! Pueden quedarse con esas chicas todo el tiempo que quieran, pero yo iré primero mañana, descuiden, no pienso agarrármelas, sólo les avisaré quienes somos-habló la última sombra que era mucho más grande que las otras 2-ya que yo soy el hermano mayor Hahahahaha (risa malévola)

-Claro hermano Hahahahaha-dijeron las otras 2 sombras.

Al día siguiente …

-Hnnnnnnn Ohaio Rangiku-san-dijo Momo levantándose aún con un poco de sueño y una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Ehh? Buenos días Hinna-chan :)-dijo la rubia abrazando muy fuerte a Momo

-Etto…Rangiku-san…no puedo respirar

-Gomene-dijo Rangiku soltando a la pobre Momo

-Está bien Rangiku-san-dijo Momo tratando de respirar de nuevo- Por cierto, ¿no crees que deberíamos ir a ver si ya se levantaron Yamada-kun o Hitsugaya-kun?

-Oh tienes razón-dijo Rangiku para luego salir con Momo afuera de la carpa

-Oye Yamada despierta de una vez-dijo Ran entrando a la carpa de los chicos

-¿Ehhh? ¿Ma-Mamá?-preguntó un somnoliento Hanataro

-¡A quién crees que llamas mamá Yamada!-gritó muy enojada Rangiku por el comentario del pelinegro

-¡Ahhhh!-gritó el pobre Yamada asustado por el grito de la rubia

-Ey Rangiku-san shhh, vas a despertar a Hitsugaya-kun-dijo Momo viendo como el albino se movía por los gritos escuchados

-Oh no te preocupes Hinamori-san-dijo Hanataro con una sonrisa en su rostro- Hitsugaya Taicho se encuentra dopado actualmente y no despertará como en 8 horas, así que no hay nada de que preocuparse.

-Oh en ese caso no le veo ningún problema :)

-Je si, pareces que tienes razón Rangiku-san

-GRARRAR -sonido de estómago- o/o Gomene, creo que tengo hambre –exclamó Yamada sonrojado por el ruido que provocó su estómago

-Si tienes razón, creo que yo también :)-dijo amablemente la teniente de la 5

-Entonces que no se diga más, vamos a buscar alimento, hay un río cerca así que debe haber comida por ahí-dijo una entusiasta Rangiku

-Oh buena idea Rangiku-san-dijeron Momo y Hanataro al unísono.

-¡Bueno andando! =D

-¡Hai! ^^

Mientras tanto en el río…

-Uyy hermano ya vienen-dijo un pelirrojo quien era el hermano 2

-Por favor déjanos participar-dijo un rubio, el hermano menor

-¡Urusai! He dicho que no-finalizó el hermano mayor, quien era castaño

-Wakata-dijo el pelirrojo

-Pero no te enojes ya nos vamos-dijo un rubio

-De acuerdo-finalizó el castaño-*suspiro* ¿Por qué justo a mí me tuvieron que dar a este par de odiosos? En fin, creo que me divertiré un rato con ese enclenque pelinegro.

-…

-Hey Rangiku-san ¿ya llegamos?-preguntó con curiosidad el pelinegro

-Yamada-kun, recién acabamos de salir

-Sí, pero Rangiku-san dijo que estaba cerca

-Correcto chicos, y allí está =)-dijo con aires de superioridad (estar al mando) Rangiku

-*O* ¡Es hermoso!-exclamó Momo con una cara llena de felicidad al ver ese río de agua azulina situado al costado de un valle, aunque era un paisaje raro ya que al costado de unas pendientes de roca se encontraba un poco alejado el valle.

-Tienes razón-exclamó Yamada

-Ohh me gustaría que Shiro-chan viera esto, seguramente se le quitaría el mal humor

-Oh mi Taicho, sí que lástima que no vino

-Opino lo mismo-dijo un castaño saliendo de la nada

-¡¿H-HOLLOW?-dijeron al unísono los 3 shinigamis

-Oh por favor, preferiría que me llamen como soy, un arrancar, oh cierto, aún no me he presentado, me llamo Shinosuke Takahashi, hermano mayor de los hermanos del clan Taka, y ustedes deben ser…etto… Matsumoto Rangiku, Yamada Hanataro y la preciosa Hinamori Momo _Gomene hermano, pero ahora ella es mía_-dijo el castaño arrancar acercándose a Momo-Vamos, ¿no van a decir acaso mucho gusto?

-¿C-Cómo es que sabes nuestros nombres? _Demonios, con que la alerta de arrancars se refería _-preguntó Rangiku interponiéndose entre el arrancar y Momo y a punto de desvainar su zanpakuto cuando Shinosuke puso su mano evitando que lograra desvainar a Haineko

-Oh pero por qué tanta agresión, si yo sólo me quiero divertir-dijo Takahashi poniendo una mirada tipo Gin amenazante y preparándose para un ataque.

-¡Y-Yamada! ¡TRAE A MI TAICHO YA!-gritó Rangiku mirando a Hanataro

-¡H-Hai!-dijo Hanataro saliendo despavorido en dirección al campamento

-Oh pero no dejemos que te quedes sin diversión-dijo Shinosuke con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro y yendo tras Yamada.

-¡Hajike Tobiume!-dijo Momo lanzándole al castaño una bola de fuego de su zanpakuto-¡No te dejaré hacerlo!

-Oh, ¿eso crees?-dijo Shinosuke rápidamente acercándose a Momo usando sonido-Bala-dijo para luego lanzar su ataque hacia Momo

-¡CUIDADO MOMO!-dijo Rangiku para luego empujar a Momo y a ella le cayó el ataque

-¡RANGIKU-SAN!-grito entre la desesperación Momo al ver a su amiga ser herida por su culpa

Por otro lado el shinigami pelinegro corría con todas sus fuerzas para llegar al campamento…

-Dios que hago, espero que la fukutaicho Matsumoto y Hinamori estén bien y resistan al menos hasta que llegue con Hitsugaya Taicho, debo darme prisa-dijo Hanataro usando shumpo para llegar más rápido al campamento.

Una vez que Hanataro llegó al campamento entró rápidamente a la carpa de Hitsugaya haciendo mucho ruido posible.

-¡Hitsugaya Taicho despierte onegai!-gritó desesperado

-Zzzz-no hubo cambios aparentes, solo se movió un poco

-Demonios-dijo el pelinegro cerrando sus puños- sino despierto rápido a Hitsugaya Taicho, a este paso Hinamori y Matsumoto fukutaicho…-pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido por un extraño personaje de caballera larga y semblante frío, llamado Hyourinmaru.

-¿Cuál es el problema aquí?-preguntó el espíritu saliendo de la zanpakuto de Hitsugaya

-Tú…¡TU DEBES SER HYOURINMARU NO!-dijo un alterado Hanataro agarrando al espíritu del cuello

-Así es, ¿Y cómo es que sabes mi nombre?-dijo Hyourinmaru con su tranquilidad habitual y soltándose del agarre del pelinegro

-¡No hay tiempo para presentaciones, si no nos apuramos en despertar a Hitsugaya Taicho, Hinamori y Matsumoto fukutaicho, y sus zanpakutos Tobiume y Haineko estarán en grave peligro!-dijo Hanataro tratando de contenerse para no empezar a llorar por lo que pasaría si no se diesen prisa.

-¡¿D-Dijiste Tobiume ..Y Haineko?

-Hai

-¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó un poco desesperado Hyourinmaru agarrando al pelinegro del cuello

-Bueno ellas-empezó a llorar-están por el momento combatiendo a un arrancar, y a mí me mandaron a despertar a Hitsugaya Taicho

-¡¿Qué? Bueno entonces quédate tu aquí a despertar a mi amo y yo iré a ayudarles!- dijo el espíritu dispuesto a salir

-¡Espera!-dijo el Yamada evitando que Hyourinmaru se fuera-Estás ahorita en tu modo de espíritu. Si vas ahorita solo lograrías ser un estorbo para ellas…igual que yo lo fui para Hitsugaya Taicho-dijo Hanataro bajando la cabeza al decir la última frase.

-No digas eso-dijo Hyourinmaru reconfortando al pelinegro-venga, ayúdame a despertar a mi amo

-T-Tienes razón-dijo secándose las lágrimas-tengo una idea, tu trata de hacer todo el ruido posible para despertar a Hitsugaya Taicho, mientras yo iré a buscar un método más rápido de despertarlo-dijo el pelinegro para luego salir de la carpa en dirección al bosque, lugar opuesto al valle.

-E-Esta bien-dijo Hyourinmaru- Veamos… Amo despierte, a Matsumoto fukutaicho la relevaron de su puesto-ningún resultado excepto una leve sonrisa- Amo, Ukitake Taicho dice que está haciendo los papeles oficiales en el Seireitei para ser reconocido como su padre adoptivo-Reacción: frunció un poco el seño-_Esto es un poco difícil veamos, piensa Hyourinmaru, ¡Lo tengo!_ Amo Hinamori-fukutaicho está en problemas-reacción se movió mucho

Por otro lado…

-Tengo que darme prisa, veamos donde puede estar-decia el pelinegro buscando algo entre las ramas y arbustos del bosque-se que lo traje conmigo-decia mientras empezaba a recordar lo que su capitana le había dicho

_-Hanataro, no te olvides de que la única forma de romper el sueño que causa la baba de esa babosa es dejando que te pique y luego succionando el veneno, con kido-repetía Unohana Retsu sus clases en el 4 Escuadrón, donde no había mucho papeleo y claro, donde no habían muchos heridos o enfermos que atender._

_-H-Hai-respondía un joven pelinegro algo nervioso, ya que apenas pocos días atrás se había unido al Gotei 13._

-Oh con que aquí estabas Ryu-kun-dijo Hanataro sonriendo y sacando a un pequeño animalito en sus manos de las hojas caídas de un árbol-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder-dijo para luego usar shumpo y salir disparado hacia el campamento.

Una vez en el campamento (…)

-Amo, si no se despierta ya Unohana Taicho se va a enfadar mucho-decia Hyourinmaru, esta vez Toshiro tornó un color azul solo un poco. En eso llega Yamada…

-¡¿Hyourinmaru pero qué es lo que estas haciendo?-dijo Yamada con una expresión similar a esta O.O en su cara-¡Se supone que debes despertarlo, no emfermarlo!-dijo Hanataro viendo como Hitsugaya se tornaba de un color azul a verde

-Pero yo solo le hable de Unohana..Taicho-dijo alargando la "o" al final y viendo como Yamada tomaba un color similar al de su amo.

-Hyourinmaru-san, creo que debe regresar a su forma de zanpakuto

-Pero mi Amo aún no se ha despertado

-No te preocupes, yo lo despertaré con el antídoto :) _Claro, si el ve como es, seguro terminó congelado_

-Wakata-dijo Hyourinmaru regresando a su forma de katana.

-Bien Ryu-kun, ahora es cuando más te necesito-decía Hanataro abriendo sus manos y dejando ver a un…pequeño…¡ESCORPION! (N/A:Dios este chico quiere despertar o matar a Toshiro? XD)-Bien es hora de trabajar Ryu-kun-decia con entusiasmo Hanataro dejando al pequeño animal sobre Shiro (N/A: Waaaa q le vas a hacer a mi Taicho?)

Después de que Yamada depositó el pequeño escorpión sobre Toshiro, el pequeño animal se subió hasta la altura del brazo izquierdo de Hitsugaya y lo picó.

-_Espero que no se moleste mucho_-pensaba Yamada al ver como la cara de Hitsugaya se tornaba de un rojo carmesí y luego abría sus ojos precipitadamente,

-¡AUCHHHH! ¡YAMADA POR QUE DIABLOS ME ACABA DE PICAR UN ESCORPION!-gritó muy amargado Toshiro despertándose de su gran siesta-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué es lo que hago dormido?-dijo parándose.

-¡Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones Hitsugaya Taicho, Hinamori Fukutaicho-no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por el albino

-¡¿HINAMORI? ¡QUE LE PASO A HINAMORI!-dijo ya un exaltado Toshiro tomando a Yamada del cuello.

-¡Hinamori y Rangiku Fukutaicho se encuentran en el momento combatiendo a un arrancar!-dijo Yamada soltándose-¡Ellas me enviaron aquí porque saben que sería un estorbo y porque era el único que sabía cómo despertarlo!-dijo finalizando con la voz quebradiza.

-¡DONDE ESTAN!

-¡Están en el río! Ah Hitsugaya Taicho, una cosa más, no quiero…¡No quiero que les pase algo así que por favor Hitsugaya Taicho dese prisa y ayúdelas!

-Eso no tienes ni porque preguntar, te prometo que no les pasará nada. Ahora-dijo el albino alistando a Hyourinmaru con el y dirigirse con un shumpo al río-¡Ve y busca ayuda!

-¡Hai!-dijo Yamada también dirigiéndose al Sereitei.

-_Hinamori, Matsumoto, resistan…ya estoy en camino_-pensaba Hitsugaya mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su shumpo a un paso flash tipo los de Byakuya o Yoruichi.

_Mientras tanto en la pelea…_

-¡Unare Haineko!-dijo Rangiku dirigiendo su ataque hacia Takahashi, sin embargo el arrancar (que por cierto era un vasto lord) evadió el ataque como si no hubiese hecho ningún esfuerzo.

-Bakudo #30 Shitotsusansen-dijo la joven teniente atrapándo en su bakudo al vasto lord

-¡¿Nani? ¡¿Que se supone que es esto?-dijo tratándose de liberar el castaño del bakudo de Hinamori el cual consistía en 3 luces de parálisis.

-Bakudo #61 Rikujokoro-ahora eran 9 luces de parálisis (sumándose con las 6 que acababa de lanzar)-Ahora Rangiku-san

-Hado #58 Tenran-dijeron al unísono las 2 tenientes mandando a volar supuestamente a Shinosuke

-Lo logramos Hina-chan ^^-dijo Rangiku aproximándose hacia Momo y dedicándole una sonrisa

-Eso parece Rangiku-san :)-dijo la castaña respondiéndole a su amiga con una sonrisa

-Cero-dijo el castaño lanzando su ataque desde el cielo y cayendo directamente donde estaban las Shinigamis.

-Bakudo #8 Seki-dijo Momo protegiéndose del ataque del arrancar, sin embargo su amiga no tuvo la misma suerte y salió volando-¡Rangiku-san!

Justo en ese momento llegó Hitsugaya…

-¡Matsumoto deja de pensar que eres una cometa!-dijo Hitsugaya poniendo su típica carita de chibi enojado al ver como su fukutaicho se la pasaba volando por el cielo.

-¡Ahhhhhhh Taichooooooo!-gritaba Matsumoto mientras desaparecía en el cielo tipo el equipo Rocket cuando son mandados a volar en Pokemon xD

-Ya me cansé de jugar con ustedes-dijo Shinosuke situándose a unos metros de distancia de Momo-Acabaré con esto de una vez-dijo sacando su espada-Alacrán-y así Shinosuke activó su forma liberada, la cual tomó una forma similar a un alacrán, donde le salió una cola cubierta de yerro y en donde al final tenía un aguijón tipo del shikai de Soi Fong.

Shinosuke se puso en posición de atacar, su zanpakuto se había vuelto su cola y ahora dirigía su ataque hacia Momo…

-¡Terminaré con esto ahora!-decía con una risa malévola el arrancar mientras lanzaba su ataque a Momo, quien se encontraba a unos metros de el. Su ataque era parecido al shikai de Gin, ya que su cola se alargaba hasta destrozar al oponente.

-¡HINAMORI!-gritó Hitsugaya volteando a ver la escena

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó Momo cerrando los ojos y agarrando su zanpakuto y tomando una posición de defensa.

-¡TOMA ESTO!-decia Shinosuke mientras su cola comenzaba a irse en dirección a Momo.

-¡…!

Se escuchó un fuerte sonido de cómo la cola del arrancar atravesaba algo, después se escuchó como comenzaba a caer sangre, el sonido de las gotas…

-N-No….p-puede…ser-balbuceaba apenas Matsumoto mientras veía petrificada la escena

-_Esto no es bueno-_pensó el arrancar al ver como venían los refuerzos (en este caso nos referimos al 4 escuadrón) –¡E-Esto no termina aquí!-dijo el castaño para luego desaparecer con un veloz sonido.

Momo abrió los ojos lentamente y temerosamente para encontrarse con una terrible escena…

-H-Hitsugaya…Kun…-balbuceó la teniente de la 5 al ver como su amigo de la infancia estaba al frente de ella parado mirando hacia ella con esos hermosos ojos turquesas que lo caracterizaban y…bañado en…sangre…por su culpa…

En ese instante el 4 Escuadrón (no se encontraba ni Unohana ni Kotetsu) iba a intervenir a ayudar a Hitsugaya, apareció Rangiku con su shikai evitando el paso de algunos miembros del gotei 13…

-¿Pero qué es esto Matsumoto Fukutaicho? ¡Por favor déjenos pasar!-insistía el 4 al mando del 4 Escuadrón.

-Dan un paso más y estarán en graves problemas-decía Matsumoto con un gran semblante serio y amenazante activando su shikai y creando como una barrera entre el 4 escuadrón y Hinamori con Hitsugaya…

Hitsugaya empezó a caer pero Momo lo sostuvo y lo dejó apoyado en el suelo. Momo estaba muy nerviosa, no quería perder a su mejor amigo, no por su culpa…

-¡Hitsugaya Kun!

-Tsk cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy Hitsugaya-Kun…soy Shiro…Chan…-mencionó con una sonrisa y esfuerzo Hitsugaya, abriendo un poco los ojos y ver que Momo ya estaba a punto de llorar…

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Hitsugaya Kun?-entre lágrimas Momo

-¿Por qué? Porque yo siempre te protegeré…Momo-dijo el joven prodigio con esfuerzo y una sonrisa en el rostro. Al parecer el ataque de ese arrancar tenía veneno y ya estaba empezando a afectarle a Hitsugaya. Así que terminó cerrando los ojos…

-S-Shiro…chan…¡SHIRO CHAN! –gritó Momo con dolor y lágrimas ya en los ojos al ver como Hitsugaya cerraba los ojos-¡SHIRO CHAN!

**Bueno, que gran final no? ¡Por supuesto que no! Así que no piensen que ya se ha acabado aún, pues tengo pensado que esta historia tiene para rato xD. De nuevo quiero disculparme. De verdad, no tenía pensado retrasarme tanto en terminar este capítulo pero después de la "pelea" con ese tipo¬¬ se me fue la inspiración, y cuando regresó las tareas me mataban así que sólo podía escribir como media página o unas líneas por día. Lamento en serio el retraso y trataré de actualizar más rápido C: Por favor sean pacientes y soporten mis locas ideas que dejaré plantadas en este fic ;D. Sin más que decir Gracias por pasarte a leer este capítulo^^ no saben lo feliz que uno se siente cuando ustedes, los lectores dejan reviews así que GRACIAS DE NUEVO :D! Y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo: Entre el dolor y la desesperación (parte 2) :3**

**Sky-chan :D **


End file.
